


Need (Wilford Warfstache/Plus Size!FemReader) Smut Fluff

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Breeding Kink, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Size Kink, Smut, slight praise kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Summary: Reader is going through an unusual heat but refuses to get help for it. Wilford, thanks to a nudge from the Host, comes to her rescue.Not requested but it needed to be written lol. I hope you guys enjoy it!Warning: Size Kink, breeding kink, slight ABO dynamics, unprotected sex, multiple orgasms, and slight praise kink





	Need (Wilford Warfstache/Plus Size!FemReader) Smut Fluff

Another groan of pain rolled off my tongue before I could stop it. Attempting to ease some of the discomfort, I curled up into a ball and pulled my knees up as close to my belly as possible as I buried my face against the pillows.

I hated this. I wanted to run out and jump the first male I could find, but in a home like this that was a dangerous thought.

Demons, androids, and other powerful men awaited beyond the wooden door of my bedroom, and none of them seemed like the type that I could simply fuck to relieve the pain of my heat.

It didn’t help that none of them knew my condition, seeing as I rarely had these heats due to my mixed species of mostly human and only part demon; rarely as in I’d only had three since I started having them seven years ago.

At the thought of how much worse it would be, compared to even now, another frustrated moan escaped my lips.

A knock at the door had my back stiffening in panic. No one could be near me, especially one of the guys. I didn’t trust my baser instincts and I didn’t need them knowing about my issues.

“Go away!”

There was no response and I relaxed slightly. Another quiver of my body sent me shaking in place, a roll of heat covering my body as goosebumps crawled up and down my arms.

“Three more days. Three more miserable days,” I muttered to myself.

It felt like there was a punch to my gut as my insides twisted and wetness practically leaked into my panties. What I wouldn’t do to have someone just bust in and relieve me of this pain.

I let my eyes shut in an attempt to fall asleep, hoping it would pass the time quicker. It felt more lonely than usual in my king-sized bed with my body craving the body heat of another’s next to me.

Suddenly there was a shift in the air and my eyes shot open in curiosity, and then I heard the door slam shut.

“Oh baby,” I heard Wilford croon softly.

Without a second’s hesitation, I threw myself over and slammed against the wall, eyes wide in shock. The large man stood there was a pitying look on his face, hands clasped at his waist as he stared me down.

“Why didn’t you tell someone?” he asked gently, “We would have helped you!”

“I don’t need you all thinking me weaker than I already am,” I explained bitterly, “Also, how the fuck do I just go up to my house mates and bluntly ask one of them to fuck me?”

To my surprise, he let out a rumbling laugh, releasing his hands to slip his thumbs under his suspenders. As he pulled on the elastic material, his slacks tightened up and shifted around his legs, showcasing his impressive thighs. He looked better than ever and I wasn’t sure how that was even possible.

“We’re men, Y/N. You could wink at one of us and we’d be at your bedside in a moments notice,” he replied teasingly.

His responding wink had my core fluttering in want and my mouth watering.

“Please, don’t flirt right now,” I muttered, nails sinking into my palms in restraint.

“Why not? It has to be pretty obvious why I came in here, cupcake,” he replied, lips slowly spreading into a smirk, “And you didn’t even have to ask.”

As he approached the bed, I shifted closer to the wall unsurely.

“How did you even know?” I asked curiously.

“Host.”

With a soft curse, I rolled my eyes. Of course he knew.

“He doesn’t want you in pain anymore than the rest of us. In fact, I think he was considering coming in here himself but was too shy in the end.”

My cheeks heated up at the thought of the Host coming in to greet me about the situation. It wasn’t exactly a bad image…

Wilford was moving again suddenly and I watched as he reached out in my direction, palm up and waiting as he grinned my way.

“I won’t do any more than you want. If you just need relief for yourself, I’m more than willing to help you in that way. We don’t need to have sex,” he said slowly.

An internal war raged to life inside my head; my logical side saying it was a bad idea because I could lose our friendship over sex and my emotional side begging me to agree.

My tongue darted out to wet my lips nervously as I carefully lifted into a crisscross apple sauce position.

“We stop if or when I want?” I questioned.

“Of course, Y/N. As attracted as I am to you, I am your friend and a gentleman first. I’d never push you further than you wish,” he replied sternly.

Although I didn’t actually worry about him doing such, it was comforting to hear it said aloud. I gnawed on my lip for a moment before reaching out and taking his hand. A gasp left my lips as he immediately jerked me up onto my knees and pulled me against his chest. His lips hovered over mine so closely I could feel his pink hairs brushing my upper lip as his breath panted across my mouth.

“Tell me what you need, cupcake. Let Warfstache make it all better,” he murmured.

“Kiss me, for a start,” I muttered with a half laugh, nervous at the sudden predicament.

“As you wish.”

His lips were both different and better than I ever expected, and I’d thought about them a lot. While his body was firm and powerful, his kiss was gentle and soft.

I couldn’t stop the shiver that ran up my spine as delight spiraled through my body. Despite his effort to keep it slow, taking time between each kiss that touched my lips, I could feel the desire for more pounding hard in my veins.

With a burst of courage, I parted my lips and pressed my tongue to his soft ones. I couldn’t help a whine of relief when he immediately accepted me in.

Sugar and coffee flavor coated my taste buds immediately, garnering a hungry moan from my throat as I finally wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His hands copied my motions but continued down my back to rest on the dip in my spine instead. The heat and sensation of his big hands pressed against my smaller frame filled me with something primal, and I couldn’t resist smiling into the kiss. It was rare that I felt small considering that I was plus sized, but his six foot five against my five foot nothing one gave me that longed for feeling.

“What’s funny?” he asked softly, pulling back enough to catch my gaze.

I let myself enjoy the beauty of the dark brown orbs for a moment before replying, “Nothing is funny. I just like something about how small I feel around you.”

That got a wicked smirk from the big man.

“That’s because you are tiny compared to me, baby girl. I’m nearly twice your size,” he purred happily.

Another shiver came from his words, which he appeared to notice. His fingers slowly pressed harder against my back and ever so carefully slid down, eyes keeping contact with mine studiously. Once he seemed to understand I wouldn’t stop him, his hands flushed out and squeezed hard over my bottom. His face moved into the hollow between my neck and shoulder at the same time and I nearly doubled over in surprise as his mustache tickled my sensitive skin.

How I was able to keep my thoughts straight was beyond me. Omega brain was already threatening to kick in, but it was likely due to his lack of alpha presence that let me off easy.

“You are a thick, decadent, shortcake that I want to devour right here and now,” he grunted lowly, digits massaging the muscles of my ass tenderly.

My fingers came up and snagged his fluffy brown locks eagerly as his mouth started trail of wet kisses up my neck.

“I want that too,” I finally admitted breathlessly, “Please!”

Even I could hear the desperation in my voice and it made a lump of embarrassment settle in my stomach until I heard his moan right below my ear.

Quickly his fingers ran back up my body, erupting a molten mixture of delight under his light touch, and took my shirt with. I lifted my arms at his insistence and let him jerk the fabric off. Before my shirt even hit the ground, his fingers were on my bra clasp and getting it undone with skilled precision.

“Lay back,” he instructed, voice holding a note of dominance that had my heart lurching in joy.

I reached back and caught myself on my elbows before getting situated comfortably with my head atop the pillows. Lying down, looking up at him, he appeared even bigger. My cheeks warmed slightly as he pushed his suspender straps off and pushed his sleeves up before climbing on the bed.

He started to reach for my shorts, but I stopped him, shyly pinching the yellow material over his chest when he asked what was wrong.

“You should take this off too,” I told him, unable to stop a little smile from coming to my lips at his sudden cocky grin.

“Anything you want,” he replied simply.

I couldn’t help but chew on my lip with a little sigh as I watched him undo his shirt. Despite still feeling the insane need to be fucked senseless, I was able to enjoy these little moments as well.

When he pushed off his button up, I felt a bubble of excitement surface and clenched my thighs together out of need. His body was incredible. While of course all of the Iplier egos were similar in many aspects, they had some differences. I’d noticed the height differences, but I’d never noticed the physique changes. Wilford was broad and thick, strapping with muscles and just the right amount of softness around his stomach and hair dusting across his upper chest.

The urge to touch him became overwhelming and I reached up quickly, eagerly pulling him down when he took my hand. I heard the start to his question but cut him off with a frantic kiss. My hands landed on his sinewy shoulders just to slide down his pecs and ribs with intrigued caresses.

He felt perfect, walking the line between not too muscular and not too skinny.

As my nails ran back up his form and raked through the light patches of hair, he gasped against my mouth and pulled back. The shuddering of his breath made his chest vibrate under my hands so I repeated the motion, relishing in the noises he gave. He was everything I could ever want and more. The mutt of a demon in me craved the primal dominance he exuded off.

“Watch those hands, cupcake, or you’re going to get ol’ Wilfy really excited,” he chuckled lowly.

I almost told him that it was exactly what I wanted, but he cut me off when his mouth started trailing down my neck. Goosebumps popped up along my skin as his lips ran over my collar bone and kept going.

“So, so beautiful.”

The first brush of his lips across my nipples had my back arching and my fingers digging into his shoulders, electric shooting like wild fire; and yet it wasn’t enough to quench the raging need within.

“C-Can we skip the foreplay? Please? For now, at least? I feel like I’m dying the longer I wait,” I begged softly.

“Of course, Y/N, this is about you,” he replied easily.

I thanked him quietly but had to shut my eyes against the image of him sliding down my body. Never did I think I would ever be graced the chance to have sex with this man, and now he was practically giving me everything on a golden platter. My shorts and panties were removed immediately without trouble.

His moan was startling and I nearly jumped off the bed at the animalistic sound of it.

“I may not be a demon, but even to me you smell heavenly,” he explained with a sigh.

I started to explain the biology behind the scent, but then his tongue was between my lips and searching the sensitive flesh hidden there. My fist hit the bed instinctively as my legs locked in place, breath hitching and wavering as pleasure assaulted my nerves. Just that touch felt beyond unbelievable.

“You taste as good as you smell. By god, you’re a walking, living treat,” he moaned, teeth finding gentle purchase into my left thigh.

“I-It’s meant- ah! Fuck, it’s meant to attrraaaaacccttt- uhf, a mate,” I gasped out between moans, hardly able to endure the pulsing delight his slick muscle was causing.

“It’s fucking working.”

Fingers pressed keenly into my entrance, not showing an ounce of his previous hesitation, and my body quickly accommodated the change.

Never had anyone bothered with more than just rutting me senseless while in this state, and it was something to behold. Every flick of his tongue and thrust of his fingers made breathing harder and bliss coil tighter in my core.

I bowed up off the bed with a harsh cry of his name as he wiggled his fingers in deeper and found the hidden sweet spot perfectly.

“Wil, oh fuck- Fuck, fuck, fuck, I- That-“

With a shake of his head, he buried his face closer to my cunt and then I felt the suction of his lips over my clit. The pleasure was overwhelming and I couldn’t stop the tears that started trailing down my cheeks as I gasped out for him. Over and over I begged him to end it, to let me come, until finally he crooked his fingers up just right and set off that final match.

My neck cracked painfully but I ignored it in favor of battling for breath through the hellish screams that escaped my throat. My heels ached as they dug into the bed and my fingers felt stiff as rock as they tore at the blankets, while the whole trunk of my body felt as if it were lit on a blissful fire.

Finally he pulled back as my climax started to lessen, panting as hard as I was.

“Delectable,” he groaned, patting my thigh gently, “How are you feeling, cupcake?”

My eyes fluttered open as I flashed him a bashful smile.

“Incredible. God, I’ve never felt anything that good.”

My words were true, and yet I still felt an empty hunger in my cunt. Embarrassed, I looked him over, debating asking him for more. When our eyes met, a sly smile tilted up his lips handsomely.

“Anything,” he reminded me, as if reading my mind.

I tried to ask him, but the words just wouldn’t come out; Instead I reached for him.

“Do you want more?” he asked.

“Please.”

At my consent he slipped of the bed, popped open the button of his slacks, and slid down the zipper before shoving the material down his thighs. To my complete and utter delight, he appeared not to be wearing any underwear and his cock popped out in an incredibly inviting manner.

“Oh holy fuck!”

He looked up, amused grin on his face, and lifted an eyebrow in questioning.

“You’re so big, everywhere. God…”

Already I could feel my body reacting to the thought of him being inside me, stretching me more than I’d ever felt.

“You’re sure about this, cupcake?” he asked softly as he climbed back on the bed.

“I need you,” I replied breathlessly, “I think I would cry if you left right now.”

With a small chuckle, he leaned in for a gentle kiss, letting the tip of his tongue trace my bottom lip teasingly. As I let him in, I felt him take his place between my thighs, and instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him in.

The feeling of his wet cockhead pressing against my clit had my nails biting into his shoulders. Before he could take initiative to do it himself, I reached between us and grabbed his thick cock, unable to help the pitiful moan the sounded.

Feeling courageous, I nudged his head up until our eyes could meet, garnering a confused look.

“I need you to be rough with me, please. If anything gets too much, I’ll say red. Otherwise, please, just use me, okay?”

“If that’s what you need,” he replied, voice shaking ever so slightly, “I will gladly fuck this sweet little pussy until you’re begging me to stop. It’s been a while so forgive me if I take a moment to get my groove back.”

I had to smile at that, doubting very much that he would be anything less than stellar, but didn’t argue with him. He wiped all expression from my face as he finally pushed in.

He felt even bigger than he looked, igniting a sharp burn in my cunt as he slowly pressed in, and I just had to do something. Lurching forward, I balanced on one elbow and parted my lips to bite at his tense neck. Bite after kiss, I kept myself busy with the salty sweet skin along his throat, trying desperately not to orgasm already, wanting to enjoy it longer.

“You’re shaking, sweetheart. Is it too much?” he purred lowly by my ear.

I shook my head violently and gasped out, “No, no! Feels so good, so big, too good.”

“Mmm, I feel it too. I can barely fit Y/N. You’re so tight it almost hurts, but you’re so fucking wet from coming in my mouth that it feels like heaven.”

It felt wrong to love it so much, but his words delighted me to no end; a weak moan was all I could manage in return.

“You think you can handle it all, baby?”

“Ngh, yes!” I gasped, legs clenching around his waist as he pushed in more.

“I don’t know. I might be too big for you. You’re such a soft, little thing to take every… single… inch.”

I was sure I was going to explode into a million pieces under him as he spoke, but instead felt the encumbering bliss of my orgasm start.

My face pressed hard against his neck and my hands scratched harshly down his shoulders and back as overwhelming pleasure shot through my core and around my body.

“Oh shit!”

His voice dropped so low that I would have sworn it no longer the sweet, pink haired man I adored, and it made me clench tighter around him. His name came from my lips soft but clear through my heavy breaths along with a single begging word: more.

“Don’t worry, sweet girl. I’m nowhere near done with you. You’re going to come on my cock so many times you lose count.”

Whimpering, I thanked him quietly and kissed right below his ear softly.

“You’re taking me so well. I’m almost all the way in. Do you feel how deep I am in you? Does it feel good?”

“Yes!”

I felt my arm begin to ache and went limp back on the bed, trying to catch my breath. It felt like he was never ending, but then finally his hips came flush to mine with a low moan. My eyes darted up and found a blissful expression on his gorgeous face, full lips parted and eyes shut with furrowed brows.

All of a sudden, his eyes fluttered open and a predatory smirk came upon his lips. He didn’t say a single word but brought my legs up over his arms and started at a pace that stole my breath away.

Between the depth and the careful, hard thrust of his hips, I knew I was going to be a goner again soon. His thick length hit every needy place just right. It was a dangerous mixture with the sensation of being over stuffed.

Before I could get a grip on my bearings, I felt the pulsing build back up in my belly. My fingers found the covers beneath me and held on tight as he fucked me. As my gasps grew high pitched, giving away how close I was, he worked his body faster and harder, starting a pounding of the headboard against the wall.

“Shit, Wil, baby. Fuuuck! Don’t stop, right there!”

I quickly grabbed him again and dug my nails into his biceps, relishing in the feel of his muscles rippling beneath my fingers and the hiss of pain he let out. When he ducked down and nearly bent me in half, a scream fell from my lips along and fresh tears trickled from my eyes.

Everything slowed in my frame of mind until my body finally gave in to his again.

He growled heavily while his teeth scraped against the shell of my ear. He was talking but I couldn’t make anything out over the roar of my climax and my heart thrashing in my chest.

It wasn’t until I heard my name barked with heat that I forced myself to listen.

“Huh?” I asked weakly.

“I said I’m not going to last much longer.”

The shakiness to his voice drove home how serious he was. Unconsciously I clenched around him and groaned.

“Will you come in me? Please?”

Suddenly he sat up, releasing my body entirely. Shock hit me hard and I wanted to cry at the sudden absence, but then his hands were pulling me to him again.

“You want me to come in you? Take all you need, cupcake,” he moaned.

I bit my lip hard and straddled his lap, eyes fluttering at the burning stretch that flared up as he reentered. Hands found his chest and started rubbing along his fuzzy muscles. I couldn’t get enough of how he felt, how strong and sturdy he was.

A haze slowly drifted over my mind and all I could think of was making him come, omega brain kicking up and removing any filter.

“Really?” I whimpered, “You’ll let me?”

Our eyes met for a quick moment before he nodded and replied, “I’d love nothing more than to fill up my little shortcake.”

A light blush crossed my cheeks as he pulled me into a passionate kiss, hands grabbing my hips and moving me along. There was an ache in my thighs as they strained to fit over his and move up and down on his cock. It was sensory overload to finally have every thing I’d ever craved handed over at once.

So giving, so skilled, so perfect; Everything about him shouted Alpha despite being human.

His tongue wet my bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth and nibbling easily, gasps puffing against my teeth eagerly.

After a few moments I realized that my urge to come had stalled and in place the need to make him come took over. I focused intently on his reactions to every little movement, what made him hiss and gasp, what made him jump and lunge against my movements.

It didn’t take long to have him back at the tipping point, nails biting crescents into my bottom as he started thrusting in time.

“Ah! Close, baby girl, so close,” he groaned.

I winced as his forehead slammed into mine but then I found his enchanting brown orbs, lustful and half closed, so close to my own.

Cupping his jaw, I stroked his scruffy beard with my thumb and kissed him hard, moving my hips quicker. On each roll down I tightened around him, letting instinct take over. The hand still prone on his chest felt the savage snarl he gave out just as well as I heard it.

“Hng, tell me you want it,” he snapped, eyes popping open fully, “Wanna hear it again.”

Almost instantly I felt my own desire flare back to life, as if it had been waiting for this moment.

“Fuck Wil, come in me, use me!”

“Ngh, yeah, Y/N, yeah. It’s gonna be dripping out of this tight, little pussy.”

Impulsively I shook my head and whimpered at him, ducking down and burying my face against his neck as I slowed my hips. Each movement was precise, pushing his swollen head against my sweet spot.

“No? No what?” he demanded suddenly, a quiver going down his body.

“Don’t want it dripping out, want it in me. Wish you could knot me,” I admitted weakly.

“Oooh ho ho ho,” he chuckled huskily, “That’s what you want? Hhmm? You want to hold my cum inside you? Breed you? I don’t need a knot for that, baby.”

Breathing became hard and I couldn’t fight it any longer. I knew deep down that he couldn’t get me pregnant while I was in heat, my body prepped and accepting solely of a mate’s seed, but the thought was still the most arousing thing I’d ever heard.

“Wil, alpha, please, fuck! I-I- Pleasecomeplease!”

The force at which he started slamming up into me sent my limbs flying like a rag dolls’ and pushed me over the edge, screaming.

His roar was heart pounding as he suddenly wrapped around me and smashed me down against his lap, stomach and thighs clenching as I felt a tell-tale warmth spread through my core.

All the tension that had been tormenting my being finally let go. It wasn’t until he went still that I realized I was quietly thanking him over and over.

The fuzz slowly started to lift from my brain as his began rubbing at my back gently.

“How are you feeling, Y/N?” he asked softly.

“Perfect,” I whispered, “Sleep now?”

With a small laugh, he shifted our bodies. Fatigue set in fast and I whimpered for a moment until finally we were side by side on the mattress.

I cracked my eyes open and found him looking on with concern in his gaze.

“I’m really okay,” I murmured, “Thank you for everything.”

His mustache twitched up as he grinned and replied, “No thanks needed. It was very much my pleasure.”

The seduction in his tone made me clench for a moment, tearing a violent groan from the big man.

“Do you want to move?” I asked curiously.

“You’re warm,” was all he replied before pulling the blankets over us.

I felt embarrassment start to creep over me at the fact he was still seated, albeit soft, deep inside me, but exhaustion won out and I let my eyes shut.

“Good night, cupcake.”


End file.
